That's the Oak's charm for ya!
by WishingFox
Summary: Leaf Green thought she knew what she was getting into when she agreed to date Gary Oak after he chased her from the freshman year of high school, all the way to junior year. But considering what he has just done, Gary is gonna need to do some serious grovelling to receive mercy and forgiveness from her. Oldrivalshipping!


**A/N:** Hello! Sorry for the long wait! This was supposed to be a oneshot… which became a twoshot because I was editing/planning some of my future writing plans so… well, you'll find out at the end of the 2nd chapter! xD

Anyways, this is just meant to be a light read and hope y'all get some laughter (*spoilers* out of Gary's expense).

 **Disclaimer:** Not ever. I mean, if I actually own pokemon, we won't simply be shipping CS, ORS, PS and IS. We will already be sailing those ships! Though besides that, I did all the writings/plot.

 **Something to note:** They are all living/studying in Kalos right now, more specifically Luminose City.

* * *

Leaf Green was furious.

No, she was beyond furious. She was absolutely fuming with rage. Her jigglypuff, Jiggly, was hovering above her, looking both frantic and worried at the same time. Well, she had reason to be! The piece of paper her trainer was writing on was at the risk of having a hole in the middle of the page as Leaf was gripping her pen tightly, writing with a massive amount of force.

Arrogant? Tick.

Flirty? Tick.

Somewhat self-Centred? Tick.

And now, forgetful? Tick.

RING RING RING!

Leaf grabbed the list she was making as she ran around the house in search of her phone. Finally locating it under one of the cushions of her sofa, she accepted the call and was immediately greeted with a high-pitched squeal.

"We are reaching your house in ten! You will absolutely love what we got for you!" Dawn Berlitz rambled.

"Wait, what? Coming over to my house?" Leaf sighed.

"Yes, so please anticipate! See ya soon Leafy!" May Maple chimed in, and the call was cut.

Leaf sunked into her sofa, placing her phone next to her and hugging Jiggly, who had landed on her lap. Rubbing a finger against her temple, she wondered how she is going to explain to her friends when they ask what _he_ gave to her. She held out the list she was making a few moments ago and sighed.

She simply couldn't believe it.

Nine months they had been together. Nine entire months and he didn't remember. She has been talking about it all week. To the rest of the gang during their weekly Friday night dinners about how she was glad that their Winter break was extended due to massive snowfall around the perimeters of Luminose City, making it impossible for students who went back to their hometowns to return. And thus, making it possible for them to party it up.

When they were having another one of their cafe dates the other day, she was still saying how it will be great if she can spend that special day cuddled up with him, watching movie after movie before meeting the rest for a celebratory party. Ugh. Now she wasn't even sure if he was paying attention to her then.

Emotions bubbled in her. She was in utter shock, not surprise. She was outraged, but at the same time, extremely heartbroken, that he had forgotten something so important. It wasn't the day they first met! No, it wasn't even their anniversary!

It was her birthday.

Her _eighteenth_ birthday, as a matter of fact. She was so looking forward to this day since she would be officially an adult.

He hadn't even said a single thing to her. Not a peep. Nope. None. Zero. It almost seemed as though he was deliberately avoiding her.

Almost everybody else remembered her birthday. The girls remembered, so did their respective boyfriends. Heck, even Paul made an effort to get her a card!

Leaf was certain it ain't Dawn's doing since the card was designed simply and written in a very Paul-like manner.

Leaf often prided herself as someone who is calm and objective, and hardly ever overreacting. Yet now, she was practically raging. What sort of boyfriend forgets his girlfriend's birthday!?

Obviously a boyfriend like Gary Oak.

"All the persistence and effort in convincing me to give him a chance vanishes in thin air once we are actually together." Leaf muttered angrily.

When she first got to know him, the first few impressions he gave her was one of arrogance and somewhat self-centred and care less. If she had any advice to share with girls out there, it will be 'don't get a boyfriend with those personalities listed above'.

Then again, she has to admit he is pretty sweet and dependable once you get to know him. But whatever, putting those aside, he has some grovelling to do if he was to get her forgiveness.

Leaf stood up with such force that it startled poor Jiggly. The irritated brunette stomped over to her bed, sat down and was about to torture the poor piece of paper with more of the negative aspects of her currently infuriating boyfriend when there was a loud knock on her door.

Before she even stood up, the door opened with a loud "BANG!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEAF!"

In came Dawn, May and Misty Waterflower. They all excitedly tackled Leaf into a hug as she shouted out their birthday wishes. The scowl that was previously on Leaf's face was replaced quickly with a wide grin. She was a little apprehensive before, but couldn't be more grateful for their presence right now.

"Thank you all!" Leaf replied, reseating herself on the sofa as she crunched up the crumpled list and threw it into the waste paper basket. "What are you guys doing here? I thought we already arranged to go for dinner later."

"We just had to be the first people to say happy birthday to you!" May laughed as she bounced on the sofa, her brown locks flying.

"Not really, didn't Dawn mentioned how Paul sent a card on his own?" Misty corrected.

"OKAY, so correction, we just had to be the first people to wish you happy birthday in person!" May smiled brightly.

"Besides, I doubt you should carry these along with you to dinner!" Dawn laughed and the three of them threw their presents on her lap.

"Open them! Open them!" May chanted as Dawn brought out another bag, only to hurl it into the air for coloured tissues and confetti to pour upon the girls.

"Our presents are wayyyyyy better than whatever your _dearest_ Gary could give you." Misty snickered.

"Or, they better be." May slyly said.

"What did he get you anyway?" Dawn asked as she dumped the remnants of the confetti over Lead's head.

An upset grimace appeared on Leaf's face.

"He forgot. He forgot." She hissed.

"He forgot!" She repeated in anger, shaking her head vigorously, getting rid of all the sparkles in the process.

"He forgot." She muttered for the last time. Sadness and disappointment were blatant in her tone.

"Say what?" The three girls screeched.

"But- but how!?" May was visibly shocked, more so than Misty and Dawn.

"I was pretty sure he had it all planned out… He even asked Drew and I for help…" May muttered, but was ignored for Misty and Dawn immediately went into an aggravated rant and discussion on how they should give Gary a hell of a scolding (and beating perhaps) while Jiggly patted the distressed girl.

"Maybe he didn't forget. Probably just trying to surprise you by planning the best surprise party ever." Dawn said, patting Leaf on her back.

"I mean, forgetting a significant other's eighteenth birthday is unheard of!" Misty put in, glaring at the picture of Gary and Leaf on their first date that was put up on Leaf's vanity mirror.

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" Leaf grumbled.

"Yeah! I am _very sure_ he has something planned!" May exclaimed.

"How would you know? You'll never know what's up with someone like him…" Leaf muttered darkly.

Dawn shoot May a quizzical look, and the brunette just mouthed 'I'll tell you later'.

"Okay, whatever the case is, just open our presents! Open it! Open Them!" May said hurriedly and stuffed huge bags in Leaf's face.

"I guarantee you. They are definitely better!" Dawn smugly said.

"Check this out!" May said as she pulled out a green and white container, shaped kind of like a pokeblock holder.

"Who needs fresh berries for medicine when you have these compression cubes to store their powder!"

"Oh and how about this? A moon stone for your Jigglypuff!" Dawn twirled the greyish purplish stone with her fingers.

"I've wanted this for ages! It was so hard to find!" Leaf gasped.

"If those can't make our present the best, _these_ sure can!" Misty airily plucked pieces of paper from the bag and waved them before Leaf.

"Oh my! Those are booking confirmation slips for a two day one night stay at Hotel Richissime!" Leaf shrieked, mouth wide from excitement.

"We figured that though we have been studying in Lumiere for a while, we haven't exactly it all the shops and cafes yet, and we deserve a good night out," Dawn winked.

"If we have the whole day, we could even visit the museum and pokestar studio!" Leaf was in heaven as Misty, May and Dawn all nodded with grinning faces.

"Thank you so much guys!" Leaf couldn't be more grateful for her best friends.

May grinned, "No problem, Leafy! Now let's grind some berry powder together shall we?"

* * *

 _DING DONG!_

The doorbell to Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum's shared apartment rang.

"Who could that be?" Ash wondered out loud, eyes fixated on the television.

"I don't know, you go get the door." Gary replied, his attention completely on the television screen too.

 _BANG BANG BANG!_

"OPEN UP YOU IDIOTS!"

"Guess it's Drew and maybe Paul." Ash sighed. "I'll go get the door."

"YOU IDIOT, NOW YOU'VE DONE IT," Drew shouted as soon the door opened.

"Gary, you're screwed," Paul added.

"No, you two are," Gary snapped, "this is important stuff Ashy-boy and I are watching over here! It can very well determine what new battle techniques we use in the upcoming semester!"

"Yeah, and if you continue watching, it can very well determine your relationship status for the upcoming semester too." Paul scoffed.

Gary frowned, evidently confused. "What are you talking about? Leaf and I are doing just fineeeeee. Besides-"

"OH ARCEUS why the heck is that egg still sitting there!?" Drew huffed, picking up an egg, which was cream in colour with reddish pink dots dotted all over.

"Hey, hey, put that egg down! It's precious! Don't the two of you have some things to do? Can't you let an innocent guy like me enjoy watching the television?" Gary said in a dramatic fashion.

"We had things to do, we were going to have a practice match before we go and set things up in Dawn's apartment," Paul growled, reaching out for the remote control and switching it off, much to Ash and Gary's dismay.

"Till your mistake, your forgetfulness ruined our day!" Drew finished.

"What forgetfulness?" Gary was baffled, "I don't remember there being anything on today."

Drew was about to make a snappy remark, till Ash pipped up.

"Oh hey, so Misty just texted. She says that we should be at Dawn and May's at 3pm instead to get things started first cause they will be slightly late."

"Get what started? Did you all planned something without my knowledge?" Gary said incredulously.

Ash put a hand up. "I'm not done yet," he continued, "Misty also said, tell Gary he better fix it or he's gonna be sorry. What kind of boyfriend forgets his girlfriend's birthday? Yup, that's the end of her message!"

Gary gulped as Ash's (or well, Misty's) words sunk in. He suddenly leaped up from his sofa, and looked at the stern faces of Drew and Paul. He stared at the egg in Drew's hands in disbelief. They couldn't mean that he had forgottened Leaf's birthday right?

Gary muttered, "her birthday is always on the first week of the new school year. Isn't it?"

Then he paused and wondered, "wait, but school was delayed… what was today's date again?"

He frantically grabbed his phone. To his horror, the date showed 29th of January.

Today was indeed Leaf's birthday.

"Gary, it is the 29th of January. Your eyes aren't playing tricks on you," Ash mumbled, "I thought you remembered so I didn't mentioned anything…"

"After all the work May and I put in to get you this Wurmple egg! You said she once mentioned either a Beautifly or Dustox will make a great addition to her team, and they will be useful in her research on medicine! You requested it, we delivered! And yet you forgot to hatch it – wait, let's not go there – you could not even remember to wish her happy birthday, let alone give it to her!" Gary paled upon hearing Drew's words.

"Even I remembered." Paul commented offhandedly.

Gary paled further.

"Well… you should make amends now and remember to do so for the next special occasion! Like your anniversary!" Ash said, trying to keep some of Gary's sanity in tact.

Seeing Gary becoming whiter and whiter by the second, Paul scoffed, "if you even have a next time."

' _Way to go for throwing in the guilt.'_ The thought flashed through Gary's mind.

"If I may borrow Dawn's favorite quote, there is no need to worry!" Gary declared, snatching the egg from Drew and regaining his usual enthusiasm. "If I managed to woo her back then, I'm certain I've got the charm to make her forgive me!" He proudly said.

"Sureeeee you do," Drew said dubiously.

"I'm pretty sure Leaf was not all that smitten by Gary's charms back when she first met him," Ash whispered to Drew and Paul.

"She sure wasn't," Paul confirmed.

Gary frowned at their lack of support. "It's all right. Maybe I am in a little pickle. But as I've said, I've got the Oak charm! I'll get out of this."

All Drew, Ash and Paul could do was to shrug their shoulders as Gary went to get ready to go out – to make amends.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **A/N:** Hehe so what's Gary gonna do? ;) You'll find out real soon!

Oh and I just put 29th Jan as Leaf's birthday cause that's when FRLG were officially released. Not sure if she has an actual official birthdate (not Blue/Green's in Pokemon Special I mean). If she does, do let me know!

Hope y'all had a laugh at how Drew, Paul and Ash were riling/scaring Gary, I kinda had fun writing that part ohoho. I also hope to read more comments from y'all about what you think Gary is gonna do ;) See y'all soon! xx


End file.
